Dragon vs Dinosaur
by Adanwen
Summary: A short story about Loki and Thor in their childhood, featuring a princess, a dragon, a dinosaur, a cat and a cockroach.


Something short and sweet I wrote as a prize for a contest at dA. The requested prompts were princess, dragon, dinosaur, cat and cockroach, so here you go, hope you like it.:D

**Dragon vs Dinosaur**

"But I don't want to be the princess!"

Already dressed in a pink blanket and a shiny tiara, Loki's protest was drowned in a wave of laughter.

"Why can't Sif be the princess? She's a girl!"

"Brother," Thor put his wood-Mjöllnir-free hand on his younger brother's skinny shoulder, "I already explained this. The story books father reads us all agree that princesses have pale skin. And besides, Sif has to be the dragon. Just hear her roar."

Loki was about to point out that he would be a much better dragon since he could actually throw fire, but he was distracted by Sif stepping up to him and demonstrating her impressive roaring skills right next to his ear, which made him forget his own name.

Thor used this moment of confusion to grab his brother and try and bind him to the Pole of Sacrifice, where the princess was supposed to wait for the hero to come and save her.

Taken off guard, Loki acted on instinct and before anyone, not even he himself, knew what was going on, Thor was staring at the air between his empty hands.

"That wasn't fair!" Loki pointed out before he realised that the ground was somehow much closer to his face now. And his hands weren't hands anymore. They were paws.

"Oh, I did it! I finally managed the animal-transfiguration!"

The fact that he had turned into a black cat momentarily erased his indignity and caused him to jump up and down excitedly; something rarely seen in Loki.

"Loki, come back! You need to be the princess!" Thor wailed as much in confusion as in frustration.

"You ripped the blanket!" Sif added.

"I don't care!" Loki was still hopping up and down.

"I do what I want, Thor!"

Not knowing what else to do, Thor tried to grab his evasive little brother, but now that Loki knew what was in him there was no stopping him. Remembering some previous scene of their childhood, he transfigured once more.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeep!" the not so godly god of thunder screamed at the sight of the cat turning into a black, shiny cockroach. Thor was scared of all kinds of bugs due to the fact that one had scrabbled onto his face while sleeping one night.

"Ehehehe." Cockroach-Loki laughed in a barely audible, high-pitched voice.

"Now you can play your silly game without princess!"

And with that he hopped away triumphantly into the sunset.

But soon he noticed that the once short way from the park back to the palace had turned into an endless jungle of grass and flowers.

_No problem_, he thought, _I'll just change back then. The others are far behind me now._

However, that didn't go as planned either. Try as he might, Loki simply couldn't return back to his human form. Not even the cat-form. No transformation at all!

He vaguely remembered a paragraph in one of his magic books saying something about the connection between the manifestation of magical abilities and emotional state, but that didn't help him much now.

So, hoping that the spell would wear off eventually, Loki hopped some felt miles more until he came to a cave that looked like a good resting place. Here he deposited himself and soon fell asleep.

Frigga thought she never had seen such a serene scene. After a crying Thor had come running to her, telling some wild story about cats and cockroaches, she had taken him by the hand and ventured out to look for her second son. She knew that Loki had no firm control over his powers yet and that he might end up stuck in some animal's body. Stepping on him was another concern of her.

But after not even ten minutes they found him sleeping peacefully on the lawn, drooling onto his best green vest. What was even more surprising; he was clutching an old dinosaur toy that Thor had lost months ago. The latter took this as immediate chance to forgive the runaway and ask him right away for a game of hide and seek after Loki had barely opened his eyes.


End file.
